


What Baking Can Do

by 17swonwoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Cooking, Domestic, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, chanyeol is a dork, kyungsoo is very busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17swonwoo/pseuds/17swonwoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, member of world-famous idol group EXO and renowned actor, has been incredibly busy with filming a new drama. His boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, want to surprise him with a treat. Things go very, very wrong.





	What Baking Can Do

“Psst! Yeol! Get up!” Baekhyun whispered to his boyfriend, who was sprawled out on their king mattress, blankets and sheets strewn all over. His arm was wrapped lazily around Kyungsoo, their other partner.

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Chanyeol grumbled. “Why?”

 

“Did you forget our plan? Get UP!” he hissed. “And bring your phone with you.” Thankfully, the third man in their couple was a heavy sleeper, and wasn’t hearing any of this conversation. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by his free arm and starting dragging him out of bed, to his disgruntlement. The tired boy unplugged his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his Spiderman pajama pants.

 

Chanyeol plopped down on the couch in the living room of their apartment, while Baekhyun immediately headed to the kitchen. “Come help me!” he whined, pulling bowls and a whisk out of the cupboards.

 

Chanyeol massaged his puffy eyes, yawning loudly. “Why did we have to get up so early? Kyungsoo doesn’t even get up until, like, eleven on weekends.”

 

“He’s the cook, not us! You and I are so incompetent that this could take forever!” Baek exclaimed.

 

“Mkay,” Chanyeol gave in. “What’re we makin’?”

 

“Strawberry pancakes, right? That’s the recipe you found?”

 

“Oh yeah. The recipe,” Chanyeol said under his breath. He pulled his phone out and open the screenshots he had saved. “We need one cup all-purpose flour. Do we have that?”

 

“Yep!” Baekhyun tiptoed over to the pantry, pulling out the heavy bag and dropping it with a thud on the counter. “What else?”

 

“Uh...brown sugar and salt. Oh, and baking soda. Those should both be in the pantry too, right?”

 

Baekhyun retrieved all the ingredients and placed them next to the flour. “Why do we need salt? Aren’t pancakes supposed to be sweet?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. This kid really could be a fool sometimes...but he loved him nonetheless. “You’ve never baked anything in your life, have you, honey?”

 

“Despite my name being Baekhyun, I have never baked!”

 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Chanyeol laughed. “We need an egg and some milk. Those are in the fridge.”

 

Opening the fridge and being confronted with a cold breeze, Baek’s teeth chattered. “But you still never answered my question. Why are we using salt?”

 

“It like, heightens the flavor of the ingredients or some shit,” Chanyeol told him. “Like you said, Kyungsoo is the—STOP DOING THAT!”

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, tossing the egg from one hand to the other. “I’m not gonna drop it, baby.”

 

“If you do, I’m not gonna help you clean it up!”

 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Baek giggled, setting the egg on the counter with the other ingredients.

 

“We need vanilla extract, strawberries, and vegetable oil too.”

 

Baekhyun acquired the first two things on that list, then stood in the middle of the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face. “I can’t find the vegetable oil.”

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brow, trying to remember where he had seen Soo put it. “Oh! It should be in the fridge, too. I watched Kyungsoo put it back there last night after making dinner.”   
  
Eager Baekhyun went to search, finally locating the bottle of dark yellow oil. “Why does he keep it here?”

 

“I don’t know. He’s weird.”

 

“Okay. We have everything. What do I do first?”

 

Quoting the recipe, Chanyeol read aloud to Baekhyun. “‘Step one:  In a medium bowl, stir together the flour, brown sugar, baking soda and salt. Pour in the milk, oil, egg and vanilla, and mix until well blended. Stir in the strawberries.”

 

“That’s, like, steps one through five!”

 

“Okay, just...take the dry ingredients. Stir them together in a bowl.” Chanyeol yawned another long yawn, eyes starting to slip closed.

 

“Dry ingredients. Uh...flour. That’s dry. So is baking soda. And salt. And brown sugar. Ew, that would taste so gross together. Are you sure that’s what we’re supposed to do, Chanyeol?”

 

A snore erupted from Chanyeol’s mouth, which was hanging open. The tired boy was slumped over on the couch, fast asleep.

 

_ Goodness, okay. He’s asleep. I can probably figure this out, _ Baekhyun thought to himself.  _ You just put together all the dry stuff, add the wet stuff, and put it on the stove. Easy peasy! _

 

He poured an approximate amount of each ingredient in the bowl, guessing about what measurement would be enough. Then, he mixed. He used the whisk he’d seen Kyungsoo use before, aggressively throwing the ingredients around the bowl and getting lots on the counter in the meantime.

 

_ CRACK! _

 

The single egg that they had in the fridge splattered on the ground, making a mess of clear and yellow liquid on the floor. Baekhyun grabbed a paper towel and did his best to clean it up, assuming that the pancakes would be okay without egg.  _ People have egg allergies, right? And they can still have pancakes! _

 

He cut up the strawberries and added them as well as the oil and the vanilla to the bowl. He was a baking connoisseur! Take that, Kyungsoo!

 

Next, Baekhyun turned up the stove to the middle gas mark, thinking that should be good enough. He put the pancake batter on the pan, waiting with spatula in hand to flip them.

 

As time passed, something started to smell bad. It smelled like burning.

 

Confused, Baekhyun stuck his spatula under the pancake, trying to flip it. The cake would not budge. It was stuck to the pan.

 

“Uh...Yeol? Yeol, can you come here?”

 

Another snore came from where he was asleep on the couch.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself. “Chanyeol, wake up! Park Chanyeol!”

 

A sudden beeping sound began throughout the house, and Baekhyun knew he had messed up. He had messed up so bad that he set off the smoke detector.

 

Chanyeol woke up to the tone of the repetitive beeping, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Baek, what’s going on?” he murmured groggily.

 

“Baby, I tried to make the pancakes without you, because I wanted you to sleep, but I messed up. God, I really messed up!”

 

“Okay, okay, love, calm down,” Yeol said as he strode into the kitchen to meet his boyfriend. “We can fix this before Soo wakes up. Get the stepladder out of the closet so we can turn the detector off. And then we’ll try again, okay?” He kissed Baekhyun’s head and went over to the stove, turning off the heat and staring at the rock-like reddish brown ball of “food” his lover had created.

 

Baekhyun dragged the ladder out of the kitchen closet, which make a squeaking noise as it moved across the linoleum. Climbing up to the top step, he still had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the button that would make the beeping stop.

 

“What’s going on here?” a familiar deep voice asked.

 

“Soo?” Baekhyun asked, facing away from him. He situated himself on the ladder so he could turn around and see that it in fact was his other boyfriend, standing in the doorway in his pale green bathrobe.. “Hi, honey,” he said casually.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Chanyeol tried to explain, cheeks flushing red. “Baek and I knew you’ve been busy lately...and we thought that it might be nice for us to, uh, make a meal for you instead of the other way around.”

 

“But I messed up real bad,” Baek chuckled awkwardly.

 

Kyungsoo laughed quietly to himself. “I see.” Walking over to the stove and standing next to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo peered into the pan. “Oh my god, Baekkie, what did you do?”

 

It was then that Baekhyun burst into laughter. “Chanyeol fell asleep and I tried to finish them by myself.”

 

“Did you even measure  _ anything? _ ” Kyungsoo asked incredulously, a grin growing across his face.

 

“Uh, I estimated?”

 

Kyungsoo cracked up, having to grab Chanyeol’s shoulder in order to keep from collapsing. “God, you two are so cute.”

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Chanyeol asked in a whiny tone.

 

“C’mere, Baek.” Kyungsoo beckoned, and Baekhyun heeded his order. Kyungsoo attempted to put his arms around his boyfriends, but in realizing his own height compared to them, settled on arms around their waists instead. “I really appreciate you guys...doing this for me. Or, at least trying to.”

 

“We just...you’ve been so busy filming for the drama recently. It must get exhausting,” Chanyeol said shyly.

 

“And if we can do anything to help lessen the tasks you have to do, we will,” Baekhyun added.

 

“You could  _ teach _ us how to cook! And then maybe, if we try it again, we won’t fail so miserably,” Chanyeol snickered.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said lovingly. He went up on his tiptoes and gave each boy a soft peck on the lips. “Let’s do that. We could even start now. I mean, you’ve still got some batter left, right Baek?”

 

“Yeah, but, uh, I might have forgotten a couple things...like the egg, I dropped that...and milk, too, now that I think about it…”

 

Kyungsoo facepalmed, laughing at Baek’s oblivious cuteness. “God, I love you two. Let’s start from scratch.”

 

“We’re out of eggs,” Baek admitted.

 

“I’ll run to the store!” Chan volunteered.

 

“How about we all go together?” Kyungsoo asked. “I don’t know if I trust you two on your own.”

 

“Alright, Gordon Ramsey,” Chanyeol teased.

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo said, hitting his arm playfully.

 

“Love youuuuu!” Yeol replied in a sing-songy voice.

 

“Let’s go!” Baek said excitedly, putting on Kyungsoo’s winter coat. Unbothered, Kyungsoo grabbed his hoodie from one of the past tours. Baek looked cuter in the coat, anyway.

 

Chanyeol pulled a sweater over his head and grabbed his car keys, opening the door.

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said.

 

His boyfriends stopped in their tracks.

 

“Is the stove off?”


End file.
